American dream
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Sets two years after the movie. Bodi thinks that, now is time to explore the rest of the world and with his girlfriend Darma, he wants to live in United States of America. But there are family problems and troubles because of his powers. Inspired by song Rockstar by Post Malone and 21 Savage and Person of interest main theme.
1. Bodi's prologue

_I though, it's gonna be okay. Okay in the country who everyone calls free country. After I realized that my native country Tibet was in 1950 conquered by China and it's now part of communism shit, I though it will be better if me and my band began making music in land without censorship. I didn't know what will soon happen. I will explain everything from the beginning. Just be what you want. Just be what you want._


	2. About America

"The last tour was amazing!" Angus said with excitement "Our band is waiting for the first tour in the USA!" he explained this to Bodi, Darma and Germur during tests of the new album. Everyone stopped playing in his recording room.

"USA? Where it is?" Bodi asked

"It's country in the North America." Angus added

"Anyway there is a better life than here. There is communism shit so our band can't make songs about freedom. Because of communism." Germur said and he put down his wands on the drum which he played.

"When I came to this city, I though it's amazing here, mainly music park." Bodi said

"I'm british but I live here in Tibet because of beauty of local monuments. Sadly, Tibet was in 50s of 20 century conquered by China. They are saying that this land belongs to the China but isn't. Tibet has a different culture and Hymalayas. And to make it more worse they has communism. That's why I'm making contracts with American and European record companies."

"This doesn't sound like too freely." Bodi said

"And it is." Darma said "When I was 12 and I find my passion in music I wanted to travel the whole world but my parents they did not allow me from some reason. I was a child so I didn't understood why they do it."

Bodi lookef at his girlfriend and then he get idea. Maybe a great idea because he let go his guitar fell on the floor.

"Maybe- what if we moved to the America and began making music about freedom here. Maybe they have a democracy."

"I could try it. It's called a American dream Bodi." Angus explained and he yelled on Ozzy; "Ozzy! Prepare suitcases and then let go on my private jet! Now it's not my jet but jet of band!"

Ozzy nodded and robot began with the preparation.

"And where the jet will fly Angus?" Darma asked

"To the New York. I have a mansion in the Manhattan and there is also a lot of musicants. Next tour will began there. I will show you also Washington DC, Phoenix, Detroit or San Francisco."

"It sounds good." Bodi nodded

"And it is!" Angus said

They all all slapped on the sign of friendship. Journey is waiting. Bodi felt his father will kill him if he will tell him thar he is with his band moving to the America.


	3. Family Drama

Journey to the America will be not easy at all. Bodi will with his friends become a legal immigrant with immunity of guitarists from the known band. Angus told him also that the federalists would want to click through him due to the criminal record. If he has clean criminal record it's okay, but if he has some crimes it's bad. Americans are hazy on the immigrants since the 11th of September 2001 when when the fall of the terrorist attack occured _The world trade center_ in New York. And he will have to do everything to hide his abilities. Otherwise, the CIA will be added and it will be in the grove.

 _I should tell my dad_ Bodi said to himself, he was a young adult Tibetian mastiff but he though it will be better if he told him before his father overcome with worry. He almost went out (with his guitar in the right paw), before his girlfriend Darma stopped him with a guestion.

"Where you go?" she asked

"I want to tell dad about New York."

"It will not go well." Germur added and he tapped on his shoulder.

"Why?" Bodi asked

Angus put in. "Bodi do you remember how did you explain where you came from? You told that your father wanted you to be a guard dog not a musicant. He apparently noted something that he never told you. I grew up in London as an orphan so I don't know, what is it when your parents don't want you dream to became true. Honestly Khampa is more Tibetian Monk than man of 21st century."

"Angus you now talk as a psychologist." Darma said and she looked on Angus with a sharp view.

"I will try it." Bodi said then he kissed Darma on her face before he went out.

"I have allowed you a lot of things but forget about New York." Bodi heard when he told his father about New York in the Snowy Mountain. Now was afternoon. Khampa was still working as a guard dog and that news from his son ruined this day for him.

"Why!? I'm a young adult, I have a right to travel where I want." Bodi said and he followed his angry father to the green hill.

"But to immigrate there! You don't know what I heard about America plus when I let you go to the Lhasa I did not say something about immigration! You have to keep part of what you promises me. One day you have to guard over here!"

"And what you heard about America!? Darma, Germur and Angus are going with me."

"It does not matter that your friends are going with you! Local musiciants are spending money on drugs (they are illegal) and sex and they are ending as a criminals. They all have legal weapons here, so they can shoot someone in your band. Calmly your girlfriend!"

"Do not talk about Darma like this!"

Khampa stopped walking and he looked at his son. Bodi was now angry.

"Bodi, try to understand what are you actually doing. I was like you when I met your mother. But I was so submerged in my dreams when I could not protect her. It was worst mystake of my life and I do not want you to end up like me." Khampa said and he sighed "But you are right. You are grown up, you have the right to do what you want." Khampa said and he with a bad mood he walked back to the village.


	4. A Party in Manhattan

The first to the trip to the America started as the start of the tour. Bodi with Darma was prepared to be Tibetian-Americans and Germur also. It was took a long time to become American citizens. Everything went smoothly and it was time to travel to the New York City. They flew with a jet to the New York. Bodi looked out of the window to the city. It was a majesty itself. There was a Statue of Liberty, Empire State building, Central Park.

"Ozzy, let go of music." Angus asked his servant. Robot went to the radio and from the CD he let go _New York_ by Alicia Keys. He sat in the seat and drinking a wine.

Ozzy maybe let go the right music, because it make a good atmosphere with a view of New York from the window.

Darma pressed against Bodi in the seat and Germur satisfactly listened with headphones to the songs by the greatest legends of Rock'n'roll as _Led Zeppelin_ , _The Rolling Stones_ or _Black Sabbath_.

"I'll introduce you to some other rockers." Angus said "Pilot with a jet will land in a while. Don't forget to speak English in the airport."

He looked at Bodi and Darma. Since they two began walking together, they could not be one without the other. Angus looked at the Ozzy then said; "It does not seem to you that they're fools to each other?"

Robot did not said nothing.

"Why I'm talking with a can." Angus sighed

10 minutes after plane landed.

"It's time to get estate!" Angus said and everyone looked at them. Germur took off his headphones and took his drums.

"Darma fell asleep." Bodi whispered and he decided to wake her up. "Darma, Darma wake up. We are in New York."

"Bodi?" she whispered with tire in her voice and she stood up. She wanted to took her guitar but her boyfriend offered.

"I'll took your guitar." Bodi said and he took both guitars and he went out of the jet.

"Is not a party here?" Germur looked at the Darma and pointed out of the window. There was heard music. There was heard a rhytm; **"Baby baby baby! I think you're dynamite! Yea yea yea! I think you're dynamite! And that's alright. Check her repeated story. Oh, when she's shaking like this. Ziggy ziggy zap zap. And then she do a twist. Little to the left. Back to the right! Baby baby baby! I think you're dynamite! Yea yea yea! I think you're dynamite! And that's alright! Yea, that's alright! Oh, Mr Hart please let in the wild!"**

Darma with Germur went out and they realised Angus's friends other rockers make them a small party to welcome.

One of them was a young bunny and he shouted; "This was Nicky Blitz and his _Dynamite_ in ViceDJ Remix!"

 _Is this an airport?_ She said to herself.

"Here is perhaps a heavy metal too." Bodi was astonished how many musiciants came here. One elderly guitarist came to Bodi and he tapped on his shoulder; "One with the strongest passion. I heard about you. I'm Jim Goch and I'm guitarist from the small New York band called _The Hearts_." He introduced and Bodi looked at him. He was elder Grizzly bear clothed as if he was in the America country.

Bodi went to Darma when he saw a few American wolves talking to her. They had brown and white fur and they were clothed in black clothes. He put his guitar and Darma's guitar to speakers and he went to her.

"You don't want grass? It's one of the best things here." the oldest young wolf said and he held a ciggarete in his left paw.

"Leave her alone." Bodi said and he looked at them.

"Here's her boyfriend." one of the wolvest said and they began gigling of the imagination if Tibetian mastiff and fox had kids.

"Man, I'm leaving." Their singer said and with his band, he went out.

Darma and Bodi looked at the Angus and they asked; "Who are these wolves?"

"They are making heavy metal with deeper meaning. Like where the world is heading. His singer's name is Logan Jackson and he call himself as a mage." Angus explained

"It will take a long time before we fit in." Darma added and with Bodi they hold their paws.

Airport check-up was good, the party after moved to Angus's mansion on the Manhattan. At the first glance, it looked incounspiciously (an eldery building from the 20. years of the 20th century) but inside everything was modern. Bodi as a fresh citizen of the United States of America, waited one of the wildest party in his career. One young deer came with an idea about race in drinking alcohol. And he was invited. There were playing _Paper planes_ by M.I.A and other musiciants cheered. Bodi perhaps first experienced what a hangover is. After there was a challange with singing famous songs. Logan singed _Hard Rock Hallejuah_ by Lordi before Bodi and Darma singer together _Wake me up_ by Evanescence. One calm weasel during this randul at peace, wrote lyrics to his new song that he insisted that his band will gets to the top. After with their musicants they made fun of videogame, where was playing music and task was to stick the console to the rhytm showed on the TV screen.

When one raper brought drugs to the party someone let go _The next episode_ by Snoop Dog, Dr. Dre and Kurupt Nate Dog. Bodi and his band refused (because drugs are illegal in USA harmful to health).

After party's end he had still to clean up the mess. Angus was the only one who still okay and he had to tear himself Bodi and Darma because it looked like after that all alcohol they want to make love. Angus did not need to see it, for him it was okay when this lovebirds loved in private.

All members of the band fell asleep on the couch but Angus was the only one who was still up. He wrote plans for this week. After this wild party about to welcome in New York City he decided it's time to introduce his band to the *great beasts.

 _1\. Estabilish contract to the new album with Universal records_

 _2\. Show Bodi, Darma and Germur New York and teach them how to live them as fresh American citizens_

 _3\. Nope FBI_

 _4\. Travel to to US Virgin Islands for the Vacation_

Great beasts= men from the record companies


	5. Universal records

Bodi woked up on the white couch. His head swelled. Darma lay on the other side of the couch and she tilted to him.

"What the hell?" he whispered and he touched with his left paw on his forehead. He looked around the living room. From the windows shone Sun. If Americans do a such hard party like this, it's crazy.

Angus was awake and he walked across the floor from the polished wooden planks and he phoned. He was classical clothed in black and he wore black sunglasses which covered his eyes.

"I promise my band will come to the recording. They are already American citizens, yes, yes. They are legal immigrants from Tibet but it does not matter. They are artists, not that weird chinese musiciants as you see on YouTube. Deal? First, I will show them New York and they new homes then I go with them to the Universal records. They gotta get to use to it. Their furst night here was thrilling and they must recover. Arranged? Thanks, they are such great talents and the West must know them well." he said and he postponed his phone.

Ozzy was preparing a breakfast and Germur trained on his drums which made the noise even stronger.

Bodi definitely woked up and his girlfriend too. They both sat on the couch and they were scrutinizing. Darma was still covered in a blanket and she wanted to change her clothes.

"Good morning Bodi." she said to her boyfriend and she kissed him on the face.

"Thank you Darma. Do you have a think about yesterday?" Bodi asked her, he was still confused

"I only remember how jet landed and how police checked our things and documents at the airport." she replied.

"You should have seen yesterday." Germur added and he ended playing on drums "After that alcohol you were both horny and you wanted to make love. Angus had to tear you apart and you Bodi during that singed _Kiss from a Rose_." he said and he went to the desk for the food.

"Forget about it." Bodi nodded

Darma went to change her clothes and Bodi went to the table to drink coffee.

Angus sat down on a futuristic white chair, he laid his feet on the black wooden desk and he said; "Today's band is waiting for a busy day." Angus explained and the rest of the band began listening; "I will show you New York and we sign a contract with New York branch of recording company Universal records for the new album."

Darma returned dressed in a black denim jacket, a white shirt and a gray skirt. When she returned, Angus barely ended explanation. She sat on the couch and she asked Germur.

"What did he say?"

"Something about new contract." Germur added and he ate rest of his breakfast.

"Isn't a leader of our band Bodi Angus?" Germur asked Angus

"Yes, he is but organzitonal things, I do here though I'm the only legend among you." Angus said

Bodi also changed his clothes after drinking coffee. It was not possible to know that he is someone who grew up in the mountains. He a little looked like as a criminalist. He took a black jacket, a gray shirt, a black jeans and an orange sunglasses who probably looked out during journey from the _CSI: Miami_. He hidded his old blue clothes and a green cap on the possible way to Snowy Mountain to get in. That's what he did to set here in America.

"I'm here to make it. How do I look?" he said when he came to the living room with his red guitar in a his right paw.

The rest of the band took things on the way to the Universal records.

Darma looked on him and her jaw dropped. He in that clothes looked like so hot.

"You are clothed like if Paul Walker was a biker." Germur said

"I think it's still old Bodi but, but.." Darma even more dreamed on her boyfriend

"Otherwise dressed." Angus added Darma "I have to take you around city and I only have time to 12 o'clock, then we have to be in branch of Universal records."

After this sentence silence came and a tour around city waited for them.

In a hurry it lasted only two hours. Bodi for the first time saw Time Square. There were crowds here. Police officers was clothed in black uniforms and they had gun on belt and badge on the chest. When he saw them, they chased armed crocodile who was clothed as a rioter. He shoot on them but police successfully arrested him. His father was right: There are armed criminals with guns which the legally bought in weapon shop. He swallowed and he began to repeat that this city is his new home after he immigrated with his friends. On the Time Square were skyscrapers with advertising screens.

Central Park was a park in the center of Manhattan. People come here for the rest in the natural side. Angus hid behind the the hood to make it clear it was not him.

Statue of Liberty was a French gift to Americans which is meant to mean friendship and help after war on indenpendence on the Great Britain which began in 1776. Bodi saw it from afar from the harbour and he also saw building of _United Nations_. The rest of the tour went quickly, after selfie at Empire State Building was time to go to New York branch of Universal records to sign a contract to new album.

"This is your band Mr. Bodi?" director of this branch asked. He sat on a black chair. From his office was a view to the skyscrapers like Empire State Building. And he looked at them. On the walls of his black office were exposed boards of the other bands. He was a reindeer. His glasses went off to his muzzle. Director was suited like a bussinessman and Bodi had his glasses stored in his pocket. He did not need them for the rest of the day. He watched the band and compared it to the photo from the first concert. Bodi was on the photo clothed in blue suit and a green cap which had a Hymalayan style. Rock legend Angus Scattergood also become a member of this band. No wonder, they were two years older.

"Yes, they are also my friends." Bodi explained. He had to sit in a chair before the desk. His friends silently sat on a chairs in the background and they watched clously how it would happen.

"You have a great music. With Angus Scattergood in the band is great and your songs are very catchy. I would have never expected such amazing songs to be made in Tibet. Deal. Sign the contract." he said and he looked at the Bodi who has already signed the contract.

"You have a week to test your new songs at our recording company. Then the album will goes on the sale all over the world. I can arrange for your music to appear in some Hollywood blockbuster. If you want." directot said and then Angus replied; "DEAL!"

Universal wasn't only a recording company. It was also a movie studio in Hollywood in Los Angeles, so there was a chance that some song from the new album will appear in some movie. Maybe one time their make a biotopic movie about their band as was _8 Mile_ about Eminem.

Angus wanted to celebrate it but Bodi after yesterday don't has a mood to a another party. They returned to Angus's mansion in night because of after recording of a few songs from the new album.

"Maybe tonight, we'll be together." Bodi said to Darma and they both held they paws

Mansion was near but suddenly two armed men appeared and they began threatened them. They were two jackals in black suits and masks.

A cashier from a nearby shop saw it over the glass and he wanted to call a police. Security cameras shot it.

Then a blue light shone. Rapist was shocked and they escaped. Cashier was confused.


	6. Federal Bureau of Investigation

"Sir, what did you see?" Policeman asked cashier. Policeman was a Canadian Lynx and cashier was a pig. They were both men. There was still a night and shop was lighted by lighting.

The policeman stood inside the shop in the store at the pouch.

Cashier suited like a butcher explained what did he saw.

"I saw a four people. One cat, dog, fox and some goat. They had musical instruments maybe they were musiciants. The dog, fox and goat were Asian. They walked around my bussiness in the night but two jackals with guns attacked them. I wanted to call police but before, I saw over the glass how the dog's paw began blue shone then-" cashier explained

"Blue shone- that's some joke? Do you know at the least what the breed was that dog?" Lynx asked and he wrote the comment about the case into the note.

"He was Asian. I think he was Tibetian mastiff. I'm saying truth- his paw began blue shone then I saw a blue beam which hit the criminals and then they ran away. Take a look at the camera recordings." Cashier said and he shrugged.

Policeman came to the computer at the cash desk and cashier rewound it to the stored camera records from the yesterday. There was a scene to see how a blue glow from the dog's paws shot and injured the criminals.

"Oh God." Policeman sighed

"Did you see? And you have me here as a fool." cashier said

"This is not work of N.Y.P.D., this is FBI's work. I will call their agents. Maybe they're find out what was this and I will give them records." he explained

"Take it easy. I only want to know what was this." cashier grunted

In the FBI branch in New York it gave all federal agents a hard work. At first they did not want this such a strange case stoled by CIA that focused even more on strange things. It was like a episode of _X-Files_. For one young agent it was a chance to catch it and become a special agent. Somebody came up with a theory that the dog was kidnapped by aliens and that they gave him extradionary abilities like some science fiction. But video showee he was a victim, and it's now half past half. It was confirmed that dog is a singer and guitarist from a famous band. His name was Bodi and he recently immigrated from Tibet and he was now an American citizen. Basically the video captured the entire band. That cat was a famous british rock'n'roll star of 21st century Angus Scattergood, fox was a guitarist Darma and goat was a drumner of this band Germur. They were both immigrants. All four had a clean register- no drugs, now illegally held weapons, no deviant crimes, no indunced brawls, no roberies. It was clear that the FBI had to hidden this case before the public due to possible fear of something uknow or terorrism.

After that what happened Bodi tried to refrain by composing a new song. He took his jacket and glasses off. With his girlfriend he tried to make a catchy rhytm. This mansion now belonged to this band. He forget what happened yesterday. Now was afternoon of a new day. Everywhere just played music. He and Darma just barely finished writing the song then they were stopped by the noise from hall. He went sith her to hall to find out what was going on. The door suddenly opened and the federalists came in. There was one wolf,deer, panther and a raccoon. These men wore black trousers, black light soft jacket, shirt and tie. What decorated their shirts were unbottuned and so Bodi and Darma saw their shirts and ties all over. They were dressed pretty like the wolves from Linnux's pack. One of the agents was a woman. She was a panther.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation! All paws behind your head!" the wolf said and he showed his FBI badge.

Angus who now met a woman on the Twitter barked; "SHIT! FEDERALISTS!" and he put his phone back to the pocket.

Germur went to hall, to find ou what's going on and he saw Angus, Bodi and Darma how their put their paws behind their head. Agents were armed. The wolf aimed at Bodi then he put his gun to the belt.

"I'm FBI special agent Joe Ryan and that dog will go with me." the wolf said

"I did not nothing!" Bodi tried to defend himself

"He can not go with you!" Angus tried to stop federalists; "He is a frontman of this band, he can not just leave!"

"And he's my boyfriend!" Darma added with a careful look

Raccoon came to here and he said; "Ma'am, I know it's hard for you but here is a question of national security."

Agents put down their weapons and so Bodi, Darma and Angus did not have to have their paws behind their heads.

So they took him to the local FBI branch. They did not gave him handcuffs. For now.

They took him off from mansion and at the FBI branch they began to interrogate.

"Is this Russia's work?"

"Russians?"

"Yes, I'm asking you if this is Russian's, Chinese, Iranian or North Korea's work." Raccoon interrogated him in the interrogation room. He showed him the records from the security camera and Bodi swallowed.

"This is not a someone's work. This is how I was born and my family inherits it."

Agent looked so confused.

"Did you know that the FBI can deport you back to Tibet? I will not do it. I like your songs and the shots of the camera were blurry enough to be true."

When he said 'deport', Bodi's imaginations of a new life almost disintegrated.

"I want to close it as a deferred case and forget about this embarassing situation."

"You are right." Bodi said

They released him and it was time to awaken a romantic in him. He returned in night and Darma was so happy when she saw him. He though that they want to close him in prison in _Rikers Island_ at the Manhattan and Brooklyn. Or that they will deport him.


	7. Author's note

_Okay, I think that, this Rock Dog story is going to be crossover with Blacksad comic by Juan Díaz Canalés and Juanjo Guarnido. Blacksad is a Spanish comic about black panther detective named John Blacksad. There are also furries as in Rock Dog but it's 50s noir America's badass school with adult themes. I read Blacksad before I watched Rock Dog. Now it's just needs his grandson. And about New York: this Rock Dog story sets in New York (in the 21st century of course) and Blacksad takes place in 50s New York (but episodes 'Hell, silence' and 'Amarillo' don't take place in New York. 'Hell, silence' is in New Orleans and 'Amarillo' is about travelling in USA). And I asked a question 'What if Asian for kids Rock Dog meet Spanish badass crime scene Blacksad._ _So list of Blacksad's episodes:_

 _1\. Somewhere between the_ _shadows_

 _Blacksad's love Natalie Wilford was murdered and Blacksad is going that rich asshole to pay._

 _2\. Arctic Nation_

 _About racism in district 'On the line'. He is now friend with journalist Weekly. Racist white neo-Nazis called Artic Nation and black gang Black Joints. There is kidnapping of the small girl, revenge of two sisters, sex scene and shootout with Ku-klux-clan._

 _3\. Red Soul_

 _About Cold War and hydrogen bomb. Blacksad fell in love with writer, member of a bunch of right intelectuals meeting under the protection of communist Samuel Gottfield called '12 apostles'. He find out ,that his good old friend, professor from University was Nazi and, that his life is just ruined plan. Blacksad must stop to make the pictures by another member of 12 apostles, Russian painter Sergej Litvak they got to Russia, because Russian scientists and politics could find out the key to the hydrogen bomb hidden in painting. He wanted to go for honeymoon in Niagara Falls with Alma, unfortunatelly FBI arrest him and senator Gallo threathens him with punish of death. Thanksfully he threathens Gallo with his not- democratic project Noah. Gallo must to free him._

 _4\. Hell, silence_

 _Case in New Orleans about dissapearing of one musician who left his pregnant wife. He dies at the end and there is revealed a tragic story of four friends-musiciants, which one was murdered for Faust, known before as Dr. Dupré who sold his healthy oinment which in the backstory killed a lot of innocent people, he bribed judge and changed name on Faust and created recording company. His son doesn't know abou that._

 _5\. Amarillo_

 _Sequel to Red Soul and Hell, silence._

 _End of Author's note._


End file.
